Forum:Change rarest item colour please.
Having Pearlescent(cyan) as the rarest item colour is such a bad idea! 1. Easilty mixed up with blue and green together (very annoying after a crawmerax kill) 2. Cyan doesnt stand out as much as you think the rarest items in the game would. I suggest changing the colour to red. 1. Stands out much more then cyan 2. Fair enough it might be mixed with the health vials but health vials dont usually drop if you dont need health and most of the time (as a siren, nor would other classes if played correctly) i dont need to get health... So please do something about this, it is incredibly annoying and simply changing the colour to red would make a huge difference. If there is anything people have against my suggestons please let me know thanks :) : Hey, personally I think this is a good thing. It encourages people to take a look at the loot they get instead of just looking for things of a certain color (or colour for those of you around the world). Also I think it might be a reference to the pre-knoxx "pearlescent" weapon which were white. Also, does it really take that much time to pick up all the loot and sell it all? And finally, asking someone here to do something about it is sorta useless. As far as I know no one here is a Gearbox Dev. WarriorAngel 12:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, i see where you are coming from. Though if you are like me and a tired of having to look though the same items over and over, its tends to get annoying especially if you have most of the best items in the bank (which i do) and alot of people i have spoken to online have agreed with me because they are in the same situation. Thanks for your help though, i thought there would of been atleast one Gearbox Dev that could help me out hehe. I guess i'll have to bring a lower level to pick up some of the loot and clear up a little bit :P More players in-game means more loot that Crawmerax drops, so if you have a friend come with you to help pick up the loot, they better have a huge backpack or you're not going to be able to fit all the loot. I think my friend and I did it with just 2 of us and we were able to fit it all, I'm not sure how much backpack space he did, but my Siren had 63. Either way, adding players also means more minions so if you have trouble fighting crawmerax solo, it'll only make things harder when you throw in another player. I'm going to have to agree with Warrior. Though it may seem tedious to make you search through a giant loot pile for the best weapons, I think it's necessary. If it didn't look so similar, everyone would spot them right away and it would be easy. Why give out the best weapons in the game without even trying to "hide" them? Adds more of a challenge, and makes sure that you're actually looking at what you're getting, rather than just skimming for the best of the best. I'm not a very patient person, but I have enough patience to take my time and find what I need. Best of luck with Crawmerax. - K1ng 14:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC)